raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
The Contractor
The Contractor is the 5th episode of Season 8, and is episode 176th of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' The Contractor *'Episode Number:' Season 8, Episode 5 (#176 of 210) *'Air Date:' October 20, 2003 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "The Barones need a new stove." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray Barone **Patricia Heaton as Debra Barone **Brad Garrett as Robert Barone **Doris Roberts as Marie Barone **Peter Boyle as Frank Barone **Madylin Sweeten as Ally Barone **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey Barone **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael Barone *'Crew:' **Gary Halvorson - Director **Mike Royce - Writer *'Followed by:' "Misery Loves Company" Synopsis Debra is struggling with the old stove. Ray arrives at the house with Gianni after a game of golf. Debra tells Ray that Frank didn't fix the stove correctly, and Gianni offers to take a look at it. Gianni offers to install a new stove and microwave at cost, and he will install it himself. Later, Frank and Marie visit the house to find Gianni working on the stove. Ray tries to distract his dad, but eventually has to tell his father that Gianni is replacing the stove. Frank is insulted that they hired Gianni instead of letting him fix it himself. Ray tries to make Frank feel useful by offering him other tasks. Frank leaves the house, telling Ray that he can call Gianni "Dad" now. The next day, Ray informs Debra that he recommended Gianni to Robert and Amy, but Debra tells Ray that Gianni is lazy and incompetent. Ray defends Gianni, not wanting to fire his friend. Gianni arrives back at the house to work on the stove. When Debra tries to fire Gianni, Ray steps in and tries to hurry Gianni along. To Debra's dismay, Gianni takes a lunch break instead of installing the new stove. When he finally tries to install the stove, it is too big for the space, meaning that he'll have to order a new stove which will add even more time to the project. Ray tries to wiggle the stove in, injuring his back in the process. As Ray lies in bed recovering, Frank and Marie arrive. Frank wants to sue Gianni, but Ray refuses. Robert and Amy arrive with food for Raymond and reveal that Gianni started a project in their apartment and still hasn't finished it. Robert tortures Ray by making him laugh, which aggravates Ray's injured back. Gianni arrives, telling Robert that his sink will be ready in a month, much to Robert's dismay. Gianni tells Ray that he fixed the old stove and gives Ray a bill for $2000, saying that it's extra because Debra changed her mind. Ray refuses to pay the bill, saying that it's Gianni's fault that the stove didn't fit. Gianni says that he deserves to be paid for his time and for having to deal with Ray's family. Gianni leaves, telling Ray that he doesn't want to see him anymore. Debra remarks that you should never hire a friend, to which Ray replies "he's not my friend anymore." Later, Ray has recovered and is watching football. Gianni enters and attempts to apologize, but Ray stops him and invites him to watch the game. Ray offers to pay the bill, but Gianni tells him not to worry because he made it up on another job. Robert enters with a bill in his hand, sees Gianni, and chases him out of the house. Running Gags Trivia Quotes *DEBRA: I can't use my kitchen because I have no stove. *RAY: Okay, but it's not like van Gogh lost his paint brush. *DEBRA: I'm still your friend. *RAY: You're a girl. *RAY: You know, I'm going to be out of commission for a while. *DEBRA: Don't worry. It's not like van Gogh lost his paint brush. Category:Season 8